Laura Harris
Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada | role = Marie Warner}} Laura Elizabeth Harris played Marie Warner during Season 2 of 24. Biography Laura Harris was born in Vancouver, British Columbia, to two Canadian school teachers. She began acting in radio dramas and animation series when she was five years old. As a child, Harris was educated at an all-girls Catholic school and attended college through UC correspondence. Harris knows how to speak Spanish and French. She worked as a waitress in Vancouver, B.C. at "Earl's Restaurants on Robson" before moving to Los Angeles. Harris started her television career in 1988, appearing in the TV show Beany and Cecil. She was also known for her role of Ashley Frasier on the Nickelodeon soap-opera Fifteen from 1991 to 1993. She then worked as a voice actress for the children show My Little Pony Tales. After that, she has appeared on shows like The Dead Zone, CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, The X-Files, Jake 2.0 (with Philip Anthony-Rodriguez), and Defying Gravity (with Eyal Podell). She has also had recurring roles on series like Dead Like Me and Women's Murder Club (with Ever Carradine). Aside from TV, Harris also made her feature film debut in the 1992 film Stay Tuned. After that, she has appeared in films like A Kidnapping in the Family (with '24' alumni Xander Berkeley), Suicide Kings (with Louis Lombardi), Officer Down (with Tommy Flanagan), Preggoland, and The Faculty. Harris has a production company which is developing a show for MTV called Chemistry. She is represented by John Carrabino at Catch 23 Entertainment and Kami Putnam at The Gersh Agency. Role on 24 Laura was originally offered the role of Mandy in Season 1. However, she turned down the role because she felt it was too risque. The producers then offered her the role of Marie in Season 2. In preparation for her role on 24, Laura was taken to a shooting range to try out a gun. It was the first time she had ever fired a gun and, apparently, she cried afterward. When she learned her 24 character makes the switch from a sweet-natured bride-to-be to evil terrorist, she threw her script across the room. She has also commented on her turn during Season 2, "A lot of employees at the Whole Foods market say, 'I can't believe you killed your fiancé!' when they're handing me my deli meats. Or, 'I knew it was you! You looked evil from the beginning!'" 24 credits *Season 2 ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Selected filmography * Preggoland (2014) * Path of Souls (2012) * Final Sale (2011) * Corporate Affairs (2008) * Severance (2006) * A Mighty Wind (2003) * Come Together (2001) * The Highwayman (2000) * The Manor (1999) * The Faculty (1998) * Suicide Kings (1997) * Best Wishes Mason Chadwick (1995) * Stay Tuned (1992) Television appearances * Whole Day Down (2015) * Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. (2014) * Warehouse 13 (2010) * Women's Murder Club (2007-2008) * Stargate: Atlantis (2007) * The Dead Zone (2005-2006) * Dead Like Me (2003-2004) * Jake 2.0 (2003) * The Outer Limits (1997, 2001) * Sliders (1996) * The X Files (1995) * M.A.N.T.I.S. (1994) * Highlander: The Series (1994) * The Odyssey (1994) * Fifteen (1990-1993) Quotes * "I'm a neurotic ironer. Everything needs to be ironed, it's one of my flaws." * "I'll be working out in a gym somewhere and all the major stations will be on and some terrible television movie will come on at 8 p.m. and I'll be, like, the best friend of the girl that has an eating disorder. It's so embarrassing." * "I think I'm pretty oblivious. I have lived and worked in obscurity, and happily." * "My family is all quite socialist, so there was some consolation for my dad that if his daughter had to work in American TV, then at least [in 24] she was a terrorist plotting to bring the place to its knees." * leaving her native home of Canada to go to L.A. to act: "I had 500 bucks in my pocket and no Green Card. I was totally in love with this guy and it's still the most reckless thing I've ever done." External links * * Category:Actors Category:Season 2 actors Category:Guest stars